Professor White
Jakob White is a Unified Society Physicist and the first ever Psientist. Know by most in the US as the Professor or the Prof, He is a leading researcher in Psionics and Meta-humanity studies. After the advent of the Virus he was enhanced with Psionic powers and the strange ability to accelerate things through time. Biography A Physicist formerly of the applied Physics Labs at the University of Washington, Jakob White lead a quiet life punctuated with some above average achievements in his field of studies until the day the Virus decimated humanity. After the event, Jakob found himself dazed and surrounded by the bodies of his colleagues. He wandered the grounds of the university for days until he was found by the U.S, who then offered him a position in their new society. Professor White now heads up the Psience deparment in the Advancements branch of the U.S and is director of Psionic research and application. Powers & Abilities Psionic Inundation The Professor can project harmful psionic volleys, which may result in brain damage, memory loss, unconsciousness, vegetative state or even death. The victim is not physically harmed, but damages the internal mentality of a target. The applications of these psionic assaults are multiple however determining what effects the attacks may have are difficult because of the limitations in observation and data. Currently the Professor is only able to enagage 1 or 2 targets at a time and can only maintain infrequent bursts of psionic contact before causing harm to himself and losing control of his powers. Time Acceleration Acceleration is arguably one of the Professor's more potent abilities however controlling and producing the Accel fields are limited to the Professor's mental state and physical condition. Producing an Accel Field is physically exhausting and very dangerous as control over larger more powerful fields is currently impossible. Current research shows that control over smaller fields is possible and that fields accelerate objects further based on how much energy is exerted. Prolonged exposure to Accel fields on living subjects is not recommended as acceleration destablises aging and can lead to accelerated cell death and permanent cases of having to go fast. Personality Originally stand-offish and stubborn, the Professor has warmed to his new home and comrades in the US. The Professor is secretly ashamed of his lack of understanding and lack of control over his powers and often becomes reclusive when a breakthrough is nearing and becomes depressed easily when the answers he was searching for eludes him. Although he would never admit it, the Professor is afraid of his powers and the effects that they have on the world around him. Psience! Science is great but it just doesn't cut it when you're dealing with demi-gods and sentient planets so in the true spirit of science the good Professor re-examined the current theories and determined that science had to move forward and of course made the new and exciting field of PSIENCE! Current Research Long Range Communication Project: The Advancements department has taken me away from my research again and has "requested" my assistance on a long range communcications project. Their reasoning is that because of the interference caused by the various mutations that now exist, the U.S needs a better way to get in contact with our agents when they are out and about. My initial thoughts are that we may be able to use the current infrastructure however I am reticent to use it due to the unknown nature of what may happen when transferring telepathic signals over the old fibre networks. I'll need to run some tests before I can proceed with a decent hypothesis and continue on this project. Should also test whether I can transfer my psionic blasts over the same network, results would be very interesting if it works. Ongoing Research Task; Accel Fields: My pillow that I accelerated last week has finally resurfaced ''this morning. It had displaced halfway through the pillow I was sleeping on, luckily when a field materialises it creates drama appropriate to the laws of relativity being rent asunder. It is pure lunacy that I can do this in my sleep and even more so that '''I' can push things through time! I have been able to observe strange particles when one of my fields opens and closes. These particles or "Chronons" (As I've taken to calling them) seem gather in great masses just before I open a field, and they quickly disperse once the field has closed. I'm currently toying with the theory that the amount of Chronons that are present is directly propotional to how powerful the Accel field will be. Space Travel and Space Lasers: A Certain Weaponising chairman has put forward a "Space Travel and Space Lasers" project. After voicing my concerns to Chairman Curse I have been assured this is not a joke and my work is highly valued. Having conducted a feasibility study I have determined that space flight and travel is entirely possible! What a revelation! However the U.S is lacking in the resources required to make spacefaring a reality I would suggest a salvage excursion to Merrit Island but that would require a colossal investment for an unknown prize. The U.S would be wise to avoid such expenditure unless we had more information on the state of Florida and the surrounding areas. As for the LASER part of the project I have already made advancements in my Advanced Weaponry projects and we should see some prototype Photonic Accelerator Weapons in the next few months. Category:Unified Society Category:Psionic Inundation Category:Time Acceleration Category:Science